board8fandomcom-20200216-history
KCF0107
About KCF0107 He's been a member since 2006, but was a streaky one at the beginning, being on for many months and then disappearing for months since his inception in 2006 to February of 2008 when he became fully active. He may not talk about himself. His presence may not be noticeable. He is there though. Make no mistake about it. He likes opinionated topics, such as the AoDs, Save My (insert topic), and Best (insert topic). Because of this interest in opinions, he is quite the critic and has written over a dozen reviews, only 4 of which are on Gamefaqs He has also done several personal rankings on various videogame related material, as seen in a below section He also did a playthrough topic on Final Fantasy III(DS) which was completed on March 13th, 2009 and is currently doing another one for Chrono Trigger (DS) AoDs Nominated He is very active in AoD and has initially nominated many topics including: *Euthanasia should be banned in the US *PGR series > Forza series *Poptarts are the best straight out of the wrapper *Vanilla > Chocolate *F-Zero series > Mario Kart series *Spring is the best season *The worst NFL team would beat the best NCAA Football team *Banjo-Kazooie > Banjo-Tooie *Oracle of Seasons > Oracle of Ages *Kyle Hyde is the best character first introduced in a DS game *Dark Cloud > Dark Cloud 2 *CoD4: Modern Warfare > CoD5: World at War *Paper Mario > Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door *Valve is the most consistently solid game developer *Prince of Persia: The Sands of Time was the best game in the trilogy *General Mills cereal > Kellogg's cereal *Diddy Kong Racing > Mario Kart 64 (I think I did, but I'm not entirely sure) *Fire Emblem: PoR > Fire Emblem: RD *LoZ: Four Swords Adventures > LoZ: WW *Burger King > Wendy's *Elder Scroll's series > Fallout series *Goldeneye 007 > Perfect Dark *Ketchup > Mustard *NFL Street series > NFL Blitz series *Gameplay > Story *EA Sports > 2K Sports *Music > Graphics Reviews Submitted into GameFAQs.com *Baten Kaitos: Eternal Wings and the Lost Ocean *Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess *Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass *Star Ocean: Till the End of Time Rankings Introduced to Board 8 *Tales of Legendia Battle Prowess for PCs *Tales of Legendia Personalities for PCs *Tales of Symphonia Battle Prowess for PCs *Tales of Symphonia Personalities for PCs *Combined Tales of Symphonia and Legendia Personalities for PCs *Banjo-Kazooie/Tooie Worlds *Snowboard Kids 1+2 Courses *LoZ: A Link to the Past Dungeons and Bosses Top 5 Game Genres # Platformer # Racing # Sports # Action # Shooter Top 10 Movies # Royal Tenenbaums # The Prestige # American History X # Zoolander # The Quick and the Dead # Fantastic Mr. Fox # There Will Be Blood # The Incredibles # Burn After Reading # The Lion King Top 10 Music Artists # Keane # Cake # Kanye West # Death Cab For Cutie # Gnarls Barkley # Shout Out Louds # Bloc Party # Stellastarr* # Black Eyed Peas # Interpol Top Ten Games(fairly accurate) # F-Zero X # Super Mario World # Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past # MVP Baseball 2005 # Project Gotham Racing 2 # Super Mario 64 # Far Cry 2 # Grand Theft Auto III # Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare # Dragon Quest VIII: Journey of the Cursed King Random Tidbits * Username comes from initials and birthdate * Favorite MLB team is the White Sox * Favorite NFL team is the Dolphins * Favorite NCAA Football team is the Minnesota Golden Gophers * Favorite NCAA Basketball team is the Wake Forest Demon Deacons * Is a very good Mario Kart player and won a Mario Kart Wii tournament, earning himself a second Wii and 4 wheel controllers * Played in one other tournament in his life, Melee, in 2005, but his friend/partner sucked so he was bounced out in the second round * Was voted "Wittiest" of his senior class in high school * XBL Gamertag is the same as his username * Dislikes reading novels, only does it when required for a class * Despite this fact, he really wants to one right a novel based on a series of dreams he once had * He also wants to write screenplays * Is probably the worst drawer/painter/sculptor you will ever come across * Hospitals make him very uneasy Category:Users